


Warm the Heart

by grlnamedlucifer



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnamedlucifer/pseuds/grlnamedlucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love it when fanfic cliches are actual canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm the Heart

"Hypothermia... Hypothermia..." Glitch paced back and forth in the wagon, trying to jolt his memory. "Come on, I know this! I knew this. I think I knew this. I think I knew this. I think-"

Glitch smacked himself upside the head. _Oh, why couldn't the guy needing to stop hypothermia be the one missing a heart instead of half a-_

"Wait! Heart! Hypothermia: rewarm by body heat. If the blood from one's extremeties flows back to the heart too fast, it could fail." Glitch eyed the unconcious tin man. "Oooh, if you remember this when you get up you are _so_ not gonna like it." 

However, as he climbed in the bed, covering Cain with his own body, he couldn't help grinnning. "Certainly won't be hearing me complaining, though."


End file.
